Forever
by Purple.Genie.6
Summary: 10 years had been since the near attack of the voluntori. Everything was going perfectly until one day when Tanya decided to intrude. She wants Edward but Bella wouldn't let her. Bella also faces a problem with Micheal, a boy from her school. While all this is happening, Edward see's something bad and decides to leave. Bella's heartbroken and has no where to go. What will she do?


_It has been 10 years after the Volturi left us, but I am still confused. That's it? They just left. Will they bother us again? What if they come back for my daughter? I don't have much of my new born power left; will I be able to keep myself alive to protect my daughter?_

_"Bella?"_

_What, what was that?_

_"Bella!" I suddenly broke out of my thought and looked around to see exactly where I was. I was still in the cottage. Light suddenly blinded me and I turned around to see where it came from._

_"Bella, are you okay?" The soft, calming voice of my husband calmed me down. I stared into my husband's eyes, yet again dazzled by his beauty._

_"Um... Yer I am okay" I replied hesitantly._

_"What was that about?" He asked._

_"Nothing, I was just thinking"_

_"About what?" His eyes started to narrow._

_"Renesmee" I dropped my face down into his chest knowing he will understand._

_ "Talking about Renesmee, we should wake her up."_

_"What time is it" I said as I turned to look at the clock. It read 8:00am. _

_"Shoot!"_

_"It's okay she is still sound asleep, we still have an hour left."_

_"And what would you like to do Mr Cullen?" I asked sarcastically_

_"Hmmm." He said aloud as he was going through different possibilities. _

_I quickly kissed him the stood up to take a good look at the mess we made._

_"Oh" was all I could get out._

_I quickly started collecting up all the clothes in vampire speed and got dressed in a casual blue button up shirt and black jeans. As I put on my shoes I noticed that Edward was ready to go. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the check before walking hand in hand over to Renesmee's room._

_Even though it has only been 10 year and a few months Renesmee look around 16. Her rapid growth meant that we would not experience a long time with her childhood but when she looks around 17 she will stop. Carlisle has predicted it will only take a month before she is 17 as her growth is speeding up. _

_I looked over to Edward to give him and asked him if she was awake. He just nodded at turned to look at her. I walked over to her and tapped her slightly before she started fluttering her eyes to open them. _

_"Hello Mom, Hello Dad"_

_"Morning Nessie" Edward and I said in unison._

_"Could I go see Jake now?"_

_"Of course darling, but get changed and shower before you go."_

_"Hey, why don't we bring you there?" Edward suggested_

_"That's a brilliant idea. Renesmee, you do everything, we will wait in the living room they we can head down to the big house together." I said_

_"Thank you Mommy, Daddy"_

_As she got out of bed, we got out the room giving her some privacy. Even though my daughter was only 10½ she was clever like her father and knew everything a normal 16 year old should know. Luckily, because of her rapid growth, she has not had any weird behaviour from her hormones. Edward headed over to the bookshelf and looked at the books there. As soon as Renesmee came outside to the living room we headed out together to the big house. Esme was making breakfast and from the smell it was eggs and bacon._

_ As we walked in Jacob ran over to Renesmee and gave her a hug. Then he said hi to us._

_"Hello, Renesmee, are you ready for breakfast?"_

_"Of course Grandma, hey Jake have you ate yet?"_

"Oh um... no not yet" 

_"Well why don't you join us" Esme said as she started to cook another egg._

_As I turned to face Edward he bent down and gave me a kiss._

_"Bella and Edward, I will appreciate it if you don't KISS while I am eating," Jacob said._

_"And your daughter is present!" said Renesmee._

_I pulled away from Edward to stick my tongue out at them. Emmet was starting to rub off on me a lot!_

_ "So what's the plan today?" I questioned turning to Edward._

_"Well as we are starting school tomorrow, Carlisle would like to talk to all of us."_

_"Okay, when?_

_"Well, he was thinking now"_

_"Well that's good! Renesmee, Jacob, are you done?"_

_"Yes mom"_  
_"Nearly" he started chewing quickly "Yep all done bells"_

_"Good, let's go to Carlisle office then"_

_"Hello, everyone. Now as you know everyone is starting school tomorrow and therefore I thought it would be relevant to go through the rules and your family." Carlisle paused and browsed through all of us before continuing. "So first I will go through the grades, Renesmee and Alice will be in the 10__th__ grade, Bella, Edward and Jacob will be in 11__th__ grade and Emmet, Jasper and Rosaline will be in 12__th__ Grade. All clear?"_

_There was many "yes" and "yep"s before Carlisle continued. "Now let's talk about families. Bella and Renesmee will have the surname Swan. Edward, Emmet and Alice will use the surname Cullen. Rosaline and Jasper will be twins like usual and use the surname Hale. Jacob, you will be Esme's cousin's son and you will use the surname Black." Carlisle looked at us before continuing. "As we have three new people joining as part of our family, I should go over the rules, First of all do not tell anyone about our secret. Secondly, try not to attract too much attention and third of all have fun!"_

_Everyone said their bye._

_The rest of the day went uneventful. _

_"Renesmee, are you ready for school tomorrow? You could go later if you would like"_

_"Mommy I am ready"_

_"Okay, then. Get in to bed now."_

_"Goodnight mommy"_

_"Remember to call me Bella"_

_"Okay mo-Bella"_

_I left her and headed over to the cottage where Edward was waiting for me. As I entered I smelt the scent that was familiar to me. "Hey Edward, I know you are hear." Suddenly I was grabbed by my waist and spun around. Edward pushed his lips to mine. _

_"Hey Edward we should get going." I turned to look at the clock. I noticed it read 7:00am. "Shoot Edward. Renesmee will be awake now we should get going" _


End file.
